Welcome To My Wonderland
by IMALittleThings
Summary: Ce n'est qu'un concert de plus. Juste une date parmi tant d'autres. On imagine que nos vie sortent de l'ordinaire mais finalement, elles ne sont que plus banales. On fait et refait sans cesse les même chose et tout en perd son sens. Viennent ensuite les mêmes interviews avec les mêmes questions et les mêmes réponses à un ou deux noms qui changent et une photo un peu plus récente.


p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 18px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongPrologue :/strong/p  
>blockquote<br>p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Chaque matin, les cloches sonnent trois fois. /p  
>p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"La première cloche, la plus grave, sonne le nombre de morts, la seconde sonne le nombre de blessés, et la troisième, la plus aiguë, sonne le nombre de disparu. Entre chaque cloche, une minute de silence s'écoule. Une même cloche ne sonne que dans un intervalle de quinze secondes par personne. Lorsque le nombre de personne atteint plusieurs dizaines, l'écart se réduit de cinq secondes, s'il atteint les centaines, l'écart se réduit à nouveau de cinq seconde. Quand j'étais encore enfant, les cloches ne sonnaient que très rarement, plusieurs mois, parfois même une année entière pouvaient s'écouler avant qu'on ne les entendent à nouveau. Suivant les cloches, un bulletin d'information passe à la radio. On dit que lorsqu'on perd un proche, la vie doit poursuivre son court et on ne doit surtout pas sombrer dans la tristesse. Il n'y a rien de plus vrai et impossible. Il y a une semaine, nous étions encore deux-miles cinq cents habitants, aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus que deux miles cents. Peut-être que ça parait beaucoup, peut-être que ça parait peu, j'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en sept jours, nous avons perdu plus de quatre cents personnes. Comment peut-on ne pas sombrer quand chaque matin, on entend les cloches dirent que nous ne reverrons certainement plus des gens qu'on a aimé, et que parmi ceux qui nous restent, il y a des blessés qu'on pourrait perdre dans les jours qui suivront ? On essaye de nier l'évidence, mais au fond de nous, nous le savons tous, nous ne sommes pas éternels, et un jour viendra où il ne restera plus personne. J'ai toujours voulu comprendre contre quoi on devait se battre, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. En réalité, il n'y a que ceux qui se battent qui le savent. Leurs rôles, à eux, c'est de combattre jusqu'à la mort et de servir et défendre notre pays. Mon rôle, à moi, c'est de continuer à faire que les autres gardent espoir même dans les pires moments. J'admire ceux qui ont le courage de braver l'inconnu. La première fois que j'ai réellement entendu sonner les cloches, j'ai perdu mon père. J'avais quatre-vingt quatre mois, soit presque sept ans. Mon monde s'est écroulé. Quelque temps après, ma mère s'est suicidée. Elle ne supportait pas la perte de son époux. Mais je n'étais pas le plus à plaindre, ce jour là. Ce jour reste un jour sombre dont personne ne parle plus vraiment. A l'époque, on était encore près de vingt-cinq miles personnes dans le pays Tsuchi, le groupe d'autorité qui dirigeait à l'époque, a décidé de mettre un terme à la menace et a envoyé plus de dix miles personnes à l'extérieur. Sur les toutes les personnes partis, seulement trois cents personnes sont revenus, dont deux cent quatre-vingt dix-sept blessés morts dans les jours qui ont suivit, et trois personnes, seulement, qui ont survécu, mais qui ne vivent plus réellement. Tsuchi a essayé de garder le contrôle sur la population, mais la perte était trop grande, le gouvernement est tombé entre les mains du groupe militaire Mizu. C'est à ce moment que les règles ont été crées. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais elles sont toutes justes, et justifiées. Au début, c'était assez dur de les mettre en place, mais maintenant, c'est presque naturel pour chaque habitant. La première règle établie sert à définir l'âge dit comme étant majorité. Les femmes sont majeurs à vingt ans, les hommes le sont à vingt-deux ans. Avant, l'âge légal définit comme étant majorité était de dix ans pour une petite fille, et de huit ans pour un petit garçon. Arrivé à leurs majorités, hommes et femmes ont le choix entre deux types de contrats, l'un leur permet de s'unir à une personne son choix immédiatement, l'autre permet de laisser une chance de trouver par soi-même une personne qu'on a peut-être pas encore trouver mais qui nous impose un mariage avec une personne que l'on ne connait peut-être pas dans les dix prochaines années. Cela parait absurde, sûrement, mais à l'époque du gouvernement Tsuchi, on mariait les enfants à leurs majorités et sans leurs laisser le choix. D'un point de vu moins privé et plus militaire, pour se battre, il faut s'engager dans l'armée qu'à mit en place Mizu. Les femmes et les enfants n'ont pas le droit de s'y joindre. Les hommes doivent attendre d'avoir vingt-deux ans pour en faire partie. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je n'aurai pas vingt-deux ans avant deux mois, et j'ai aucune idée de ce que je ferai après. Parfois, je me dis que je devrai me joindre au mouvement Mizu et partir me battre mais… Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Dans le fond, je suis et je ne reste que celui qui doit rester ici pour motiver les autres, même quand le pire arrive. Alors je pense rester et rejoindre la section Hi, pour continuer à faire ce que je fais et motiver le peu d'habitant qu'il reste encore. Je sais que notre mode de vie nous exclus totalement du reste du monde, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il reste encore quelqu'un ailleurs, et qu'un jour, il n'y aura absolument plus personne, mais je continue à croire qu'on peut se battre et qu'un jour on y arrivera. On doit y arriver. On ne peut pas tous se laisser mourir sans rien faire.p  
>blockquote  
>p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" p 


End file.
